


[podfic] Precious Like A Moldy Sandwich

by huggenkiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggenkiss/pseuds/huggenkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek is an asshole, Stiles is an asshole with a concussion, they sort of love each other anyway, and Scott just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Precious Like A Moldy Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Precious Like a Moldy Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574637) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



MP3: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?n2anhyb6dzto5xn) at Mediafire or [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/precious-like-moldy-sandwich) at the Audiofic Archive

Length: 19:04

Notes: My first podfic! I'm very excited. :)


End file.
